Blissful Heat
by Shizaya4life
Summary: Lately, Shizuo has been having these strange dreams about Izaya, he starts to think that there's more than just hate for the raven. Izaya gets a shocking confession from Shizuo but turns him down! Shizuo, in heartbreak goes missing and Izaya, destroyed by this, vows to find him no matter what. But can he face the truth of Shizuo's disappearance? (story better than summary)
1. confusing dreams

"Come on you lazy blond wake up~!" the raven's cheerful voice pierced through Shizuo's ear. He slowly opened an eye to find Izaya perched on top of him dressed in a tight outfit consisting of a mini skirt, strapless tank top, and hot pink thong that could be easily spotted thanks to the raven's purposefully intended sexy pose.

"I-Izaya?! What the fuck are you wearing?!" the blond haired man yelled in surprise, literally falling out of bed. Izaya gave him his sneakered laugh along with a million dollar smile.

"What, don't tell me Shizu-chan is excited about this~ I know you love it whenever I cross dress." Izaya jumped off the bed to met his stunned lover on the ground. He sat up in the blond's lap and snaked his thin arms around Shizuo's strong ones "Shizu-chan," he cooed, kissing the man's neck "come play with me~"Shizuo's eyes widened in surprise, his face heating up. "Aww~ is my little Shizu-chan embarrassed~?" Izaya asked out gently pushing Shizuo's almost limp body down onto the ground.

"Izaya...stop" the blond pleaded softly but Izaya only smirked. He leaned down, their faces inches apart.

"Shizuo...look at me in the eyes and say you don't want this" Shizuo was stunned at the request he looked up into Izaya's crimson orbs and opened his mouth to protest when he found himself speechless. Izaya's intense look of lust clouded the blond's thoughts, all Shizuo could think of were ways of making this man feel good. The man he hated most in the world was also the man Shizuo secretly loved.

"I..Izaya... Please don't-" Izaya's eyes watered when he heard that. Shizuo paused, with a defeated sigh he leaned up and kissed Izaya's velvet-like lips. "Izaya..Please don't stop." Izaya's face grew bright with that eager blush he wore so well. Shizuo picked him up pressing their body's tightly together. Shizuo could feel every inch of him.

"S-shizu...chan" Izaya moaned softly into the blond's ear in a begging manner "the bed..take us there" he whispered in a distinct sexy undertone. Shizuo shivered- god he loved it whenever Izaya would get this way with him. He walked over to the bed and dropped Izaya into it; Shizuo crawled over to the raven, giving his neck sweet butterfly kisses "S-Shizu..."

The blond looked up at him "Hm? Yes Iza-chan?" he teased back with a nibble to the ear. Izaya grabbed the bed sheets moaning loudly "well someone's awfully exited." Shizuo remarked with a mirrored smirk he had seen Izaya wear so many times

"S-shut..up" the raven's threatening hiss was silenced with another moan as Shizuo squeezed the man's ass in his hands.

"Izaya...you really love this don't you?" it was more of a statement then a question.

Izaya looked up at his partner and nodded "of course you baka!" he said sitting up slightly "Why? Were you not thinking that?"

Shizuo shook his head and knocked the raven down with a passionate kiss "nah...That isn't it" he murmured on Izaya's lips before thrusting his tongue in.

Izaya arched his back rubbing up against Shizuo "m-mmn~" Shizuo chuckled and begun to undress him. First came off the shirt, Izaya's nipples were stiff with pleasure, a shiver ran though him. Shizuo leaned over taking one into his mouth "S-Shizuo.." Izaya cooed aloud into the blond's ear as he was sucked upon. "Time to...wake up...!"

" Wake up.."

"HEY SHIZUO WAKE UP! YOU'RE DROOLING ALL OVER MY PILLOW!"

Shizuo's eyes shot open when he heard the annoyed scream. He sat up looking around the room, last night's memories flowing back into his head. "Ugh...my head hurt" the blond muttered as he looked up at Tom.

"Of course it does, you kept knocking into the walls in your sleep. When I said you could stay over for the night I didn't mean you could make holes in my walls as well" Tom said in an annoyed tone as he tapped his foot impatiently against the hardwood floor.

"Eh? Sorry about that Tom..." Shizuo yawned standing up with a sore back. Tom gave a small sigh but could not hold anything against his friend "Its fine, I guess you can't watch yourself during sleep. What were you dreaming about anyways? Because, "Tom gave an amazed look as he glanced down at the blond "you seemed to really enjoy it by the size of that."

Immediately Shizuo's face burned up with embarrassment "Shut up tom! I'll be back..." he grumbled angrily, storming off into the bathroom to relieve his stiffness.

Tom smiled to himself and followed after the blond "don't take too long in there, breakfast will get cold!"

Shizuo poked his head out of the bathroom door "Breakfast?" he asked with delighted eyes, the dreadlocked haired man giving a nod

"Yes Shizuo, all for you. Now hurry up and er, try not to make a mess" Shizuo hissed.

"I don't make messes!" he slammed the door shut. Tom stood there for a moment wagering whether he should just wait for Shizuo to be out or to leave him alone and allow the monster to destroy his bathroom in the middle of a heated masturbate.

Tom blinked in realization of the extent that would come from Shizuo's strength. He banged loudly on the door to get the blond's attention "Shizuo wait! Open up!"

(_)

"Mm~ this is really good Tom, thanks!" Shizuo said as he took another mouthful of the food. Tom looked at him with a mixed expression of both gratitude and concern

"Please don't talk with your mouth full- I don't want to have an accident in this home"

Shizuo rolled his eyes "Like that would happen," he swallowed the last bit of it and quickly swallowed the milk.

"I want to start early with work today so that we can go to Russia sushi later tonight." Tom laid out the plan of all the customers that they had that day along with the places.

Shizuo glanced over them quickly with a thoughtful frown then turned up to his boss "and what's so special tonight?" he asked.

Tom gave him a surprised look and chuckled "You'll just have to wait and see."


	2. fatal encounters

Hey everyone Shizaya4life here! Sorry for the late update! School really cuts into my time... I hope you enjoy chapter two of Blissful Heat, please review! I love to hear what you guys think of my story. I am happy to listen to anything that will help me with my writing. So without further or do I give you

Chapter two: fatal encounters

Shizuo walked down the busy Ikebukuro streets with a loud yawn. The sun beating down onto his well toned skin, it was a perfect day. There was not one cloud in the entire sky, a warm breeze would blow low to the ground ruffling both men's hair. Shizuo was completely relaxed; he loved days like this one. All that stood between him and happiness was the next street. 66th street to be exact. That was where the devilish Izaya Orihara would stand guard waiting for his beloved monster to walk by. Even with the good mood pulling back on him the surely angered encounter with the flea made Shizuo zone in and out. He had been troubled by the dream of the informant broker cross dressing along with the whole impulse of having sex with him. With this hot summer sun Shizuo suddenly felt oddly uneasy, he couldn't get that dream out of his mind. What did it mean..? How could he even think about izaya in such a lustful way? Thousands of questions buzzed in the blonde's head. He had a tugging feeling in his heart every time he thought of the raven informant, it made his face heat up with a soft blush and eyes soften to create a deep effect. One several women took notice of and got comfortably close to his sides as they passed by. Shizuo paid them no mind and continued to pound himself with frustrating questions "say Shizuo, you seem to be thinking rather hard" Tom cut into the silence between them. "What could be running through that head of yours..?" His spoken thoughts sounded oddly sharp and full of interest. Shizuo titled his head in question simply looking at his boss "I guess I was thinking kind of hard..."

"What about?" tom questioned once more never taking his eyes off of the sidewalk in front of him. Shizuo gave a small brushed off shrug "nothing important, just the dream I had" he meant it in the most casual way possible but earned a very abrupt pause from his old friend "tom-san..? Is there something"

"What? Oh no not at all" his voice flattened. By instinct Shizuo knew it meant he was lying, the mere mention of that dream seemed to perturb tom more than Shizuo himself. Before he could be questioned any further Tom pulled on Shizuo's sleeve pointing at a certain informant broker who was all too happily skipping around on the street. He spotted the blonde and with a smirk twirled over "Hello Shizu-chan~ had a nice day?" Shizuo's eyebrow twitched at his annoying voice "Shut up izaya, the dead don't talk" he growled. Izaya raised an eyebrow "are you implying that I'm dead? Because I know a certain monster of Ikebukuro who would be very sad if I died~" that voice, those piercing red eyes, izaya's whole being it was just in the way. It was ALWAYS in the way. Shizuo walked up to him smashing their foreheads together, "that was so unintelligent Shizu-chan, when will the likes of you ever learn?" he could feel the raven wince beneath him. "IIZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAAA-KUUUNN~" Shizuo shouted loudly. Izaya gave him a deadly glare "I'm right here you protozoan no need to yell. What is it that you want?" Shizuo glowered at the tone but with that dream fresh in his mind a prick of curiosity was arousing in his mind. Izaya met the blonde's gaze wearily; he knew that rare face, the face where Shizuo was actually thinking about something.

"Eh~? Shizu-chan is…thinking?! Ha, what a surprise I didn't think you were even capable of such a thing!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He roared, pulling a hand back he punched izaya's face with full blown force. _That was odd..I actually hit the flea, what's happening? _Shizuo watched in dumb folded confusion as izaya skidded against the floor smashing into a nearby trashcan. Izaya let out a low groan of pain "Heh," he smirked. _Why did he smirk?! _"Seems like you finally hit me. What are you going to do now Shizu-chan? Get revenge?" Shizuo wavered his options kill the flea now or kill the flea later. Did he actually want to kill him..? _What! Of course I do! What am I thinking? That dream must have really messed with my head… _but he couldn't shake the feeling that izaya had purposely allowed himself to get hurt. Shizuo walked up to the raven snatching him by the collar of his grey v-neck shirt. Izaya looked up at his attacker. His eyes never once betrayed that deep fear coursing through his veins "Shizu-chan." Shizuo stiffened. _His voice… _"Shizu-chan…" _it's just like…_ Shizuo thought leaning his head in closer. Their foreheads lightly touch and lips were softly touching. "Izaya" _just like_ _in my dream..!_ Izaya closed his eyes ready for the bone crushing pain of his enemy but it never came. He dared to open his eyes "Shizu-cha—"Shizuo hushed him with a stern look "don't talk, just leave Ikebukuro and never come back" startled izaya stumbled back, Shizuo's voice was so calm… Almost as if it hadn't bothered him that he and izaya were so close, close enough to have their lips brush. The raven tried to think of a snarky remark. None came to mind, he was completely speechless. Shizuo then did the most unpredictable thing "izaya, please…" he gave no further explanation before walking away. Izaya reached a hand out to call him back "Shizuo what does that mean..? Hey! Are you a protozoan come back here…." Shizuo never so much as looked back "Ah, Shizuo you didn't seem to break anything" Shizuo shook his head as he walked off with tom "he isn't worth it" izaya flinched at those words. Since when did Shizuo start to get board of him? Izaya's heart ached, he felt so angry and upset. No, this was not going to happen he would make Shizuo notice him one way or another. "SHIZU-CHAN YOU LOUSY BEAST COME GET THIS~!" Izaya shouted sprinting up to him suddenly leaping up onto the blonds shoulder "what the hell-!" izaya let out a loud smirked laugh. "IIZZZAAAAYYYAAAAA-KUUNNN! GET OFF!" Shizuo roared flailing his arms around to get him off. Izaya held on tightly bending over to faintly touch faces with the blonde "Shizu-chan I wanna ride~!" Shizuo growled "oh I'll give you a ride alright" a rare smirk spread across his face "be ready, Izaya-kun~"


	3. mixed emotions

Shizuo let out a low threatening growl as he grabbed izaya's hood prying off the smaller male. "heh, what's shizu-chan going to do on this ride~?" he asked, that demonic laugh escaping from his lips. Shizuo walked backwards slamming izaya into a buliding "get the fuck off!" he roared but izaya was to fast, he leaped off of shizuo's back landing in front of the blonde and wrapped his arms around shizuo's neck, their faces inches apart " i was thinking about doing that but..." izaya leaned up, pressing their chests together, and tilted his head. " i think this will be much better" shizuo's blood ran cold as he felt those velvet like lips over his. Izaya gazed up at him through crimson orbs, for a moment they seemed perfect. Izaya seemed perfect. Shizuo snaked his arms around izaya's thin waist pulling him closer. The raven chuckled softly deepening the kiss. But then that moment ended, and all came crashing down. "shizuo tastes like smoke! Blegh... I hate smokers" izaya pouted, his arms still around the blonde. Shizuo stood stunned, had izaya really just kissed him?! And did he...like it!? "shizu-chan~ you're blushing, dose this mean you liked it?"

"hell no! This is just one of your tricks flea! I wont fall for it!" shizuo snarled pulling away, his face burned badly he could still feel izaya's lips over his own. "S-shizu-chan didnt like it..?" the soft, at tears voice came through. Shizuo wiped around to see izaya in tears, his hands over his face, and shoulders trembling. He honestly looked hurt.. "izaya...?" Shizuo bit his bottom lip now a bit concerned. He walked forth to izaya gently reaching out to touch him. "i didnt mean it like that...are you ok?" even those shizuo 'hated' the flea he still had a soft spot to help put anyone who seemed to be down, and on top of that izaya was still the closest person to him. No matter how much shizuo hated that. "H-how can i be ok..?! S-shizu-chan doesnt l-like me...!" izaya sobbed. "you hate me!" that past part stung. Shizuo could hardly tell why, but it just hurt to hear izaya say that. It had been a known fact for almost 8 years now and they both said it to each other, even screamed it as loud as possible to announce it to the world. Their hatred was mutual, nothing more to it. "izaya..i-" shizuo paused. Can i really tell his that it's not true? That i dont..hate him? But is that even the truth..? Izaya peeked up from his hands, very much to shizuo's shock the raven was laughing. LAUGHING! Those 'tears' were from holding back so much laughter "i got you shizu-chan! You really fell for it~!" izaya twirrled around the blonde, a devilish smirk painted over his face. Shizuo growled " that was a TRICK?! YOU BASTERED FLEA!" he shouted , reaching for the nearest vending machine and flung it ful force "eh?" izaya spun gracefully out of the way "why so mad my monster~? Did you really feel bad about me?" he flashed by shizuo's side nippbling the blondes ear lobe "or did you just want want another kiss~?" Shizuo ripped away, anger blazing over his face. "i'd never! i HATE you! Stay away from me! Go and DIE!" he fumed. Izaya stiffened at this, never had shizuo actually meant anything he said but this time...izaya was certain the monster meant every word. "it would have been better if you'd never been born." those calm mocha eyes poured into izaya's the pure passion of his words peeling away at izaya's mask of emotions. Shizuo was so calm with those words, as if he lived off of them. Izaya turned away, his ego and heart broken "-same to you..." the raven managed to chock out before running away.

_

Sorry for short chapter and late update guys! School is really going at me... But i was like "you know what, who cares? Im going to write this chapter even if it kills my grades!" so here you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I love you hear what you all have to say! Until next chapter~!


	4. regretful confession

Shizuo watched dumb folded as izaya just ran off, he had never actually thought that the raven haired man would go off during a fight but he did.  
"shizuo, come on its time to finish up work"  
He could here tom calling after him, but shizuo hesitated. What if he actually hurt izaya..? No, that was impossible. Izaya had to big of an ego to actually be hurt by that comment.  
"im coming tom.." he turned back to the dreadlocked haired man and followed him around town.

The entire day seemed to drag on forever. Shizuo was happy when he finally got some time to himself at the nearest bar after work.  
"what would you like?"  
Shizuo looked up at the bartender standing before him. The man was lean, tall with midnight blue hair that stuck out at all sides, his dull grey eyes had an unusual depth to them. "just give me a glass of vodka... Actually make that two.." it wasnt like he wanted to get drunk but after that weird dream and then izaya's behavior shizuo had just had about enough of reality. He thought getting drunk wouldnt be so bad, getting laid seemed even better. But with who..? Shizuo poundered the quesion for several long minutes over his drink, another gulp of the alcohol and he wondered what would happen if he got that waitress over there. She was very well built. Thin fram, natural blonde, large breasts. Typical russian beauty. He thought  
"and what will you have?"  
Shizuo had been too busy thinking things over to notice a very familiar face next to him. Raven hair, and simply delivne crimson orbs. Who was it..? Why do they seem so familiar..? I know who it is if onl—  
"S-shizuo?!"  
Izaya. That was it, the name, the face, the.. Body! Shizuo gazed at izaya and licked his lips. This was the man he wanted, through the effects of alcohol everything was so clear. Shizuo was going to make izaya love him, the way that he wanted to be loved.

"shizuo.. What are you doing?  
Izaya asked wearily. He was in no mood to put up with this monster, he had already broken his heart and there was no way izaya would let him do it again.  
"iza...come here..."  
Shizuo's words came out slurred. God..he was drunk. This was just great.. Now izaya had to put up with a reckless man when he was under the impulse of vodka. This would not end well.  
"shizuo, im not going anywhere. What are you even trying to do?" izaya laughed "and here i thought that you couldn't get any dumber!"  
There was something wrong. Izaya could sense it. Shizuo wasnt answering him, he was just staring. Staring hard. This was very odd.  
" u-um.. Look, maybe you should get some rest.."  
It was pathetic. Even izaya knew that, but there was no way that he would be able to have shizuo back off without trying to simply talk his way out of it. Shizuo moved closer to izaya, dragging the chair across the floor.

"izaya... I have to tell you something... I was thinking..."

shizuo stumbled as izaya listened in complete shock. Since when did shizuo ever think?!  
"Last night... I dreamed about you..."

"about me..?"

"yes." shizuo frowned "it was actually a good dream.."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, a good dream about him?

"what happened in the dream?"

Shizuo paused, he gave a sheepish smile. It was actually cute compaired to what izaya was used to seeing.

"you were in a girls outfit, we lived together, were a couple and in the end we... You know... Had IT"

There was a long pause between them before izaya burst out laughing "good one shizuo! Like that actually happened in your dream.." shizuo suddenly grew very serious

"it did. We had it. It was good."

"w-what..?!"

Shizuo seemed to be slipping into a daydream  
"mmm~ yeah.. It was good... So good..." he licked his lips and stood up roughly grabbing izaya's wrists.

"let me go! This is harassment!"

Izaya called out for help but no one paid any attention.

"izaya.. I know what the dream means.."

"does it mean you will let me go?"

"no... It means i love you"

Izaya paused in mid struggle as he met shizuo's deep look, his mocha eyes pouring into izaya's crimson ones. Heart pounding loudly, chest heaving for the next breath of air. Shizuo had pushed izaya up against the wall kissing at his neck was frozen, long forgotten memories of that one time in high school resurfacing.  
"shizuo please...let go.."

Shizuo pulled away slightly from izaya, he looked over the raven heart welling in joy. He had finally caught him..but now it was diffrent. He knew what he wanted with izaya. And he wouldnt let him escape this time. Shizuo leaned over gently turnin izaya's face upwards, their eyes met and for a moment they stayed like that just inches apart waiting for the other to move.  
"shizuo...you're drunk, you dont know what you're doing.."  
Shizuo shook his head "im not.. I already know what im doing.."  
Izaya frowned at this. What kind of game was shizuo playin at?this had to stop now. He wouldnt allow that monster to get into his heart the way he had so long ago.  
"shizuo. You hate me. Dont you remember?"

"no izaya..." he breathed huskily into the ravens ear "i love you..."


	5. getting kidnapped

izaya's eyes widened, heart thumping so wildly in his chest it felt as if at any moment it would burst out. 's-shizuo..actually loves me..?!' he must have taken to ong to answer because the blond had already pulled away, looking slightly hurt. "do you izaya? do you love me?" he asked again, this time his tone smaller and confused, like a small child who was awaiting punishment.

izaya sighed, he didnt know what to think. shizuo may be drunk but that mwnt he couldnt lie. that also ment he could be confused. but if that was how he really felt, was izaya supossed to love him back..? after all they had been lovers before.

"im not sure.."he finally answered "i mean, how can i even be sure that you arent just saying that because you're drunk beyond belife?"

shizuo growled lowly at izaya, he was on defensive "im not just saying that! what? you want me to prove it to you? fine then. ill do it, ill prove to you how much i love you.." izaya let out a yelp of surprise as he was lifted up and swung over shizuo's shoulders like a sack on rice.

"protozoan! baka! monster! let me go! help im being kidnapped!"izaya shouted as loud as he could but no one bothered to listen to his woeful crys for help. he flailed his arms about but still no hero to save him. shizuo laughed, it was short and sweet like something izaya had never dreamed but always wanted to hear.

As they walked out of the bar izaya slowly calmed down, Shizuo wouldn't be able to hurt him if a certain blond was drunk. That gave him the advantage.

"nn? Hey Shizu-chan? Where are we going? My house is the other way!"

Another laugh, izaya nearly melted into the rumbling in Shizuo's chest

"My house… I'm taking my new toy with me.." he murmured in response and kept walking. Oh god..This was bad, very bad. Izaya didn't want to be taken home by Shizuo and..what was this about being his toy? Under no circumstances was izaya going to allow Shizuo to make a toy out of him!

"I am no one's property Shizuo! So if you would just kindly drop me off her-"

In one quick turn Shizuo was already racing down the streets, bumping and shoving people out of the way. There was defiantly no way izaya would be able to get off now.. this went on for about a good 10 minutes before Shizuo burned out and went back to his sluggish, tipsy walking.

Shizuo turned left, a confused look on his face as they went into a dead end. Izaya couldn't help but laugh. This was too good. Shizuo lost, while kidnapping him. Now there was a scene people would pay to watch. As the night dragged on longer izaya couldn't help but feel himself slipping into short phases of sleep, not that all the blood rushing into his head was much help either.

Before the next five minutes were up izaya had plunged into a his most profound memory, A time where he had actually loved Shizuo.

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! i've been alittle depressed lately..but im back now with a ton of energy! thanks again! please review my lovely humans~!


End file.
